IPython
iPython is the head of the two DisasterCraft servers, the vanilla, and the modded. A lot is known about his life, as he wrote a biography along with every other member on the server. The bio was published on disastercraft.com. He apparently grew up in Selinsgrove, Pennsylvania. He lived right next door to jaybird_12227, and they were great friends growing up. iPython's name is Scott Peterson, and he currently lives in the south side of Williamsport, Pennsylvania. jay, being 8 years older than iPython, helped iPython with his homework. They were rarely apart because whenever iPython's parents were away, they left him with jaybird's family. iPython, having been born in 1987, he grew up in the golden age of video games, which was when the video game popularity exploded with the release of Atari and Sega. iPython never revealed his favorite game as a child, although he said he really liked Mario. He also said he was a huge fan of Pokemon, and had a collection of Pokemon cards which currently stands at 10,232. He even had Mario and Pokemon posters on his bedroom wall. He said he beat every single Pokemon game he ever played within two days. iPython said that if video games had never been a part of his life, he may be a police officer. Jaybird and iPython were great friends growing up, and always went to each other's birthday parties, and hung out. Even though iPython was only 10 when jaybird went to college, they still hung out every day. Jaybird started making videos and posting them on the Internet in early 2009. However, he did not post them on YouTube until March 2010. Jay set up his own website, where he showed off his gaming, and guitar skills. He quickly became popular, and within a year, he was one of the most popular people on the Internet. When Jay set up his YouTube channel and started uploading, he quickly exploded, and had 1,000 subscribers after posting only three videos. Within a year of YouTube, he had 10,000 subscribers, and reached 100,000 after just a year and six months. He just recently reached 800,000 subscribers, and is approaching 1 million very quickly. iPython, on the other hand, only has 92,000 subscribers, and is the second most-subscribed person on the server, with Scout523 falling in third with 21,000. He originally didn't want to post videos as he thought it was stupid and he didn't know anybody on the Internet, and only used it to research stuff for work. After Jay became really popular on his website, iPython started to have second thoughts. In early 2012, he started posting videos after seeing Jay reach 100,000 subscribers. He thought that he might become really popular, but he never exploded, and within just three months, he only had 400 subscribers, whereas Jay had 3,000 in three months. He felt stupid, as he could never figure out how Jay became so popular. However, he had already created the DisasterCraft server along with Jay, and there were already a considerable amount of people whitelisted on the server. It was really popular, but not as popular as MindCrack, which was partnered with DisasterCraft. iPython is still growing, but is in fourth behind freebie4, Scout523, and Jaybird.